


An Enjoyable Night Out

by yalublyutebya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock doesn't want to be sociable, gets ridiculously jealous, and convinces John to go home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enjoyable Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfeels/gifts).



"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Sherlock complained as they pulled up at the hotel. The owner of the private clinic where John worked had decided to hold a charity fundraiser, and John was treating it like the most important event of the year.

John's only answer to Sherlock's complaint was a glare, and Sherlock let out a huff of annoyance.

John paid the cab as Sherlock climbed out, preparing himself mentally for an evening of torture. He was halfway through a mould experiment that had promised to be much more exciting than a night spent with a bunch of simpering idiots feeling good about themselves because they donated to charity once a year.

Unfortunately, John had ways of making Sherlock agree to things he didn't want to do. Sometimes, they were quite enjoyable. Tonight, however, John had gone for his fall-back: emotional blackmail. Perhaps the most annoying thing, though, was that it worked. Even after being back for almost six months, John could still make him feel sick with guilt with just an oblique reference to the three years he had been away.

Which brought Sherlock to his current dilemma: being forced to socialise with John's colleagues for an entire evening. And to add to his inevitable boredom, he'd been expressly banned from making deductions out loud about any of them. 

He sighed loudly as John joined him, but John pointedly ignored him as he made for the entrance. Sherlock rolled his eyes and followed, not too annoyed to stop himself from admiring John's form in the suit Sherlock had had made for him.

The function room was already filled with people, chatting animatedly as some sort of awful jazz that he imagined they thought sounded sophisticated played in the background. He scoffed, and received a sharp elbow to the ribs from John.

"Remember, be nice."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again, but John was too busy greeting a colleague to notice. The man couldn't have been more than thirty, but he had the dress sense of a sixty-year-old. They made small talk as Sherlock tried hard not to show his disinterest.

Fortunately, John seemed to get bored just as quickly, and excused them to go and get drinks after only a few minutes.

"You were as bored as I was just then," Sherlock pointed out.

"Yeah, well, at least I try not to show it."

"I tried."

John snorted out a laugh. "You failed miserably."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and John gave him a fond smile and a squeeze on the arm as they reached the bar. He ordered drinks for both of them, and they both turned to lean against the bar, looking out across the crowded room.

A couple of people stopped to greet John, but thankfully moved on again after a short exchange. Sadly, their respite didn't last much longer, as a curvy blonde spotted John and hurried over.

"John!"

"Lisa, hi," John got out, awkwardly kissing her on the cheek as she practically threw herself at him. When she finally released him, Sherlock was surprised to see John blushing.

"Lisa," John said, clearing his throat, "This is Sherlock."

"So this is the famous Sherlock," she said, turning to him with eyes narrowed. 

"It's lovely to see you," John remarked, drawing her attention back to him. "It's been a while."

"It has," she answered softly, her hand resting on John's arm. "We really should catch up soon."

It didn't take long for her behaviour to register with Sherlock and he frowned. Simpering and sultry, overly brazen, and yet... And yet John didn't look that perturbed by it - in fact, his flush now seemed to be more reminiscent of arousal than embarrassment. 

Sherlock watched them a moment longer, tuning out what they were saying and focussing only on body language. Ah, of course. He scoffed and John seemed to drag his eyes away from Lisa and fix them on Sherlock.

"Sherlock?"

"John, could I have a word with you?" Sherlock said sharply, hand wrapping around John's arm. "In private."

"Wha- Sherlock!" John protested, but Sherlock was already pulling him away. "Sorry, Lisa. I'll catch you later."

Sherlock carved a path through the crowd and out into the foyer once more, and from there towards the toilets. As soon as they were in the lavish men's bathroom, he shut and locked the door behind them and turned to John, pinning him with his gaze.

"What the hell, Sherlock?!"

Sherlock took three long strides forward, crowding John against the sinks. "You slept with her," he said.

"I, what?"

"Lisa. You slept with her."

John's face went tellingly pink, and he put his hands up between them. "Alright, yes. A long time ago. When you were... gone."

"She wants to sleep with you again."

"Yes, thanks, I had noticed. I'm not a complete idiot."

"You haven't told her about us," Sherlock stated, fighting to keep his voice even.

"I haven't seen her in god knows how long," John replied, frustrated, but then he seemed to stop himself, taking a good look at Sherlock. "You're jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You are. You're jealous," John crowed. "I can't believe it."

Sherlock did the only thing he could think of to shut him up: he pressed John up against the counter and kissed him, hard, hands cupping his face. John let out a little moan and dragged him closer, hands flattened against Sherlock's back. Sherlock coaxed John's mouth open and slid their tongues together, delighting in the choked noise John made against him. 

When he finally had to break away for air, he shifted down to press his mouth against John's neck. He wanted to mark John right then and there, let everyone know he was taken, but he just managed to hold himself back. 

"Remind me to make you jealous more often," John breathed, one hand sliding under Sherlock's suit jacket.

"Shut up."

Sherlock caught John's mouth in a biting, hungry kiss, as John drew him impossibly closer, pressing their bodies together. He could feel John, hot and hard against his thigh, and it spurred him on. With quick fingers he managed to get the buttons of John's trousers undone and slipped his hand inside, cupping John's erection through his boxers.

John let out a choked moan and pulled back to look at Sherlock with eyes heavy-lidded with lust.

"What are you-"

"Reminding you," Sherlock got out, his voice husky with arousal. His cock was throbbing in his trousers, but he could wait - for now, he wanted nothing more than to make John forget about anything or anyone else.

He dropped to his knees and John inhaled sharply, one hand instantly going to Sherlock's hair. "Sherlock."

Sherlock tugged open John's trousers and shoved them, and his boxers, down to John's knees. John's cock jutted up from his groin, flushed and dripping with pre-come already. Sherlock wrapped a hand around him and John's eyes fluttered with pleasure. 

"Keep your eyes on me," Sherlock ordered, and watched as John's eyes darkened even more with desire. 

Keeping his eyes locked on John's, he lowered his mouth over John's cock and inched down until his nose touched John's skin. John groaned, his fingers twisting ever so slightly in Sherlock's hair - not hard enough to hurt, but enough to send a sharp jolt of pleasure down to Sherlock's aching cock. He moaned around John and John gasped, rocking forward involuntarily. 

Sherlock drew back, licking the underside of John's cock, then hollowed his cheeks and repeated the motion again.

"Fuck," John exclaimed, and when Sherlock looked up at him, his eyes were blown wide, his whole face flushed. 

Sherlock sucked him down again and John gave another stifled moan, his free hand reaching out to grasp the counter. "Fuck, yes," he breathed. "You're so fucking gorgeous. Your mouth... Fuck."

Much as Sherlock enjoyed the praise, he wanted John incoherent, so he drew him in once more, his hand rising to brush against the back of John's sac. John let out a garbled noise and Sherlock smiled around him, setting up a punishing rhythm with his mouth.

John was fighting to stay quiet now, his lip caught between his teeth, a faint sheen on his forehead. Perfect. Sherlock pulled off, just long enough to suck his fingers into his mouth, and then swallowed John down again. 

There wasn't a lot of room with John's trousers restricting his movement, but as soon as Sherlock brushed one spit-slick finger over the cleft of his ass, John strained to spread his legs even further. "Fuck, Sherlock."

Timing it perfectly to coincide with the downward motion of his mouth, Sherlock slipped one finger inside and John let out a strangled cry, arching forward helplessly. Sucking him just lightly enough to keep him from going over the edge, Sherlock managed to fit another finger alongside the first as John panted above him.

"Fuck. Fuck. Sherlock."

John's hand pulled gently at his hair and Sherlock locked eyes with him - John looked absolutely wrecked - before swallowing him down as he twisted his fingers and drew them over John's prostrate. John made the most gorgeous, tortured sound, so Sherlock did it again. And again. 

"Sher - fuck. I'm - I'm -"

Sherlock didn't need the warning - he could feel John's whole body tensing up, and he sucked him down hard, his fingers scissoring inside as John jerked forward, his cock hitting the back of Sherlock's throat as he came with a helpless cry. Sherlock swallowed it all down gladly, laving his tongue over John's slit as John twitched, his body sagging as much as it could between Sherlock's mouth and fingers.

After several long moments, John finally moved, unwinding his hand from Sherlock's hair. Sherlock let John's cock slip free and gently retracted his fingers, and let John coax him to his feet with a gentle hand under the chin. John drew him into a kiss, still breathing heavily.

"That was... amazing."

Sherlock hummed and John flattened his hand against Sherlock's erection, straining at the fly of his trousers. 

"When we get home," Sherlock said, covering John's hand with his own but unable to stop himself from rubbing against John's palm, just for a moment. John pulled away to look at him, eyes heavy-lidded.

"I think it's time to go home then," he stated in a low voice.

"So glad you think so," Sherlock said with a smile.

John put himself to rights as best he could but Sherlock imagined that no-one could be clueless to just what had happened as John dragged him out through the foyer, out of the hotel and into the nearest cab, barking the address at the cabbie before settling at Sherlock's side with a hand resting dangerously high on his thigh.

Sherlock sat back with a smile. "Well, I quite enjoyed this evening."

John gave him a heated look. "It's not over yet."

Sherlock gave him a lascivious smile and then forced himself to look away, out of the window. He wanted to calm down a least a little before they got home, so he could truly enjoy whatever it was John had planned for him. 

Maybe this night out hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
